


Celebrations - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 2

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after series 2. Ianto and Jack get to spend more time with Ianto's family, but all is not gonna go as planned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Title: Celebrations**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen Ianto's family (More in later chapters, but don't wanna spoil :) )  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set after series 2. Ianto and Jack get to spend more time with Ianto's family, but all is not gonna go as planned!  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: NC17 Adult

Ianto put down the envelope on the bedside table and smiled at Jack's sleeping form beside him. He was wondering if his powers of persuasion would be enough. He looked at his watch, it was nearly 9am, Sunday mornings were great, especially when Gwen was on 'Rift Watch'. He crept out of bed and phoned Gwen.

'Morning Gwen.'

'Ianto, why are you whispering?'

'Jack's still asleep. I need to ask you something.'

'Ask away.' 

'How's the Rift? I mean, is it still being quiet?'

'Yes, at the moment. What's going on in your head Ianto?' She knew he was up to something.

'Just a family thing, I was hoping I could get Jack to go with me. It's ages since he met my family, over a year in fact. I know if the rift kicks off I won't be going, but ....' He trailed off.

Gwen signed 'So I get left home alone again, eh? Well, not technically, I mean I know I have Rhys, but you know what I mean.' 

'Sorry Gwen.'

Gwen grinned at the guilt in Ianto's voice. 'It's okay Ianto, honest, if you can get him to go, it's fine with me.'

'Thanks Gwen, i'll make it up to you, I promise.'

They said their goodbye's and Ianto replaced the phone and slid back into bed with Jack, snuggling close to him. Jack was just dozing now and welcomed his body against his. Ianto brushed a kiss against Jack's lips, grazing them gently. Jack opened his eyes.

'Morning beautiful.' Jack murmured sleepily.

Ianto still blushed when he called him things like that, but he loved it.

'Hi gorgeous.' Ianto responded, grinning at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'What you after?'

'Me? Nothing ... '

Jack didn't believe him for a minute, he could read him like a book these days. 'Hmmmmm.' He muttered. Jack looked him straight in the eye.

Ianto leaned forward and kissed him again, harder and more demanding, as he plundered Jack's mouth with his tongue. Jack couldn't help but respond, kissing back just as passionately. Eventually they pulled apart to catch their breath.

'I know there's something Ianto, ask me!'

'You know it's my mam and da's 30th wedding anniversary on Friday and that I got them theatre tickets for a show in London?'

'Yep.'

'Well, it's also my Da's 50th birthday on Saturday and my mam has decided to make a big deal of it and has arranged a room for the Friday night and a surprise party for him on his birthday. We're invited.'

'We can't leave Gwen on her own, that wou ....'

Ianto cut him off. 'I've already spoken to Gwen, she says it's fine with her. The rift is still dormant at the moment and we're only be at the end of the phone.' 

'I don't know, I mean, I know Gwen's capable of watching the Rift Monitor and whatnot, but.' Jack shrugged.

'Please?' Ianto pleaded, 'It's over a year since we saw them last.'

With that Ianto kissed Jack again, sweeping one hand down Jack's torso, teasing one of Jack's nipples as his hand passed it, stopping at jack's half hard cock. Jack pulled away from the kiss smiling.

'As much as I'm loving your attempt to seduce me into agreeing, I have to tell you I was going to say yes.'

Ianto whooped in delight. 'I'll phone mam and tell her we'll be there.'

He went to get out of bed. Jack grabbed his arm.

'Later, you need to finish what you started first.'

Ianto hesitated for all of two seconds before sliding back in Jack's arms, drowning in another kiss. Lying on their sides, wrapping their arms around each other, pressing as close as possible. Ianto could now feel Jack's fully hard erection against him. He ground his own against Jack's hip. 

Without breaking the kiss they both let a hand find each other's cock's, wrapping their hands around them as they both pumped them slowly. Ianto pushed Jack gently onto his back and drew back from the kiss. He gazed into Jack's deep blue eye's for a few moments.

'I love you so much Jack.'

Before Jack could answer he leaned down and sucked on the skin of Jack's neck. He knew the love bite wouldn't be there long, before Jack's body healed it, but he wanted to see it there. Jack gasped at the pleasurable pain. 

'Make love to me Ianto.' He said softly. 'I want you inside me.'

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto had been in a great mood since Sunday, planning their night away in London. His mam had informed him that they were staying at the London Hilton and were having his da's birthday party there. His da was still none the wiser. She told him that all his brother's and sister and their partners would be attending, including David's girlfriend of the moment, Chelsea. And all the grandkids.

She said she hadn't told any of the extended family that were attending, cousins, aunts etc and friends of the family about him and Jack. It was up to Ianto how it played it, it was his life. Ianto booked them into the same hotel, expensive, but Jack insisted, Torchwood could pay he said. They would just have to stay out of sight so he da wouldn't see them.

It was Thursday evening, Ianto was double checking everything, the packing, the hotel booking, train tickets. As he said to Jack, parking was a nightmare and expensive and what with the congestion charge, they might as well go by train overnight. The train was due to leave in about an hour, at 10.05pm. Would be nice not to worry about traffic for once.

Jack was on the phone to Gwen, fretting about the hub and the rift monitor.

'What do you mean Gwen, what kind of little spike?'

'Jack, I wish I hadn't mentioned it, it's barely a blip, lasted a few seconds and now it's gone.' Gwen sounded exasperated. 'Go to London Jack.'

'Fine! But any problem, no matter how small you think it is, call me.'

'Yes Jack, Bye!' She put the phone down on him.

Ianto turned to look at him, a smile played on his lips as he looked at Jack's face. He looked anxious. He walked up to him and put his arms around his waist.

'Jack, it'll be fine. We'll only actually be gone less than 48 hours, we're coming back Sunday morning. Gwen will be fine.'

He kissed him softly on the lips. Jack nodded and shrugged. 'I guess so.' And pulled him into another kiss, kissing him hard, making Ianto groan into his mouth.

Ianto pulled away after what seemed like forever. 'We have to get going to the station Jack. The taxi will be here in about five minutes.'

Jack pulled away reluctantly. 'Whatever.' He still wasn't completely convinced.

They were both ready to go when the taxi pulled up outside a few minutes late. Ianto checked again that all the windows were locked and locked the front door behind them. They pulled up at the station with about 10 minutes till the train was due to leave. They found their train and their seats and got as comfortable as they could.

The carriage was practically empty, just them near the back and a young couple further down on the opposite side. Looked like it was going to be a quiet journey. Ianto yawned, might even be able to get some sleep. He and Jack removed their coats and put them in the luggage rack along with their overnight bags and settled back into their seats. That was better, it was rather warm on the train.

The train left on time and started heading smoothly for London. Jack had bought a book along to read, as had Ianto, but he was too tired to concentrate, he leaned his head against Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes. He lay there dozing, breathing in Jack's scent, he felt so happy. He couldn't wait to see his parents again.

Ianto must have dozed off completely at some point, as a sensation woke him. Groggily he glanced at his leg, Jack was absently stroking his thigh as he read his book. And judging by the bulge in his trousers his body was responding while he slept.

'Jack.' He said sleepily.

'Ummmm.' Jack responded distractedly, still reading.

'Jack.' He repeated a little less sleepily.

Jack put is book in his lap and turned to him. Into looked at him, then gazed down at his crotch, Jack followed his gaze.

'Ianto, on a train, I'm surprised at you.' Jack said with mock shock.

'Your fault Jack, you were stroking my thigh while I was asleep.'

'Was I? You sure yo didn't dream it?'

'Nope, you woke me up. Kiss me.'

'In public?' Jack grinned widely.

'Jack, there's only two other people in the carriage and I believe they are otherwise engaged themselves.' He nodded in the direction of them.

Jack peered over the seats. They were indeed, totally engrossed in each other, snogging madly.

Jack pulled Ianto to him and kissed him softly, his tongue grazing Ianto's bottom lip, before pushing it between his willing lips. Ianto put a hand in Jack's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Ianto's other hand travelled down to Jack's crotch, touching his cock through his trousers. Jack pulled out the kiss in surprise.

'Ianto?' He said questionally 'Here? Are you sure?'

Ianto nodded as he pulled Jack back into another kiss, fumbling with the zip on Jack's trousers. He pushed his hand inside, under Jack's briefs, hand curling round Jack's now rock hard cock. Jack thrust into his hand as he pushed his hand into Ianto's trousers, not even bothering to undo them first.

Ianto broke the kiss to glance again at the other couple, looked like the bloke now had the girls blouse undone and a hand up her skirt. They weren't going to care what he and Jack were doing. Jack's free hand went to Ianto's face, brushing his fingers down his cheek then grasping his chin and pulling him back to his him again.

Their hands working frantically on each other's cocks. Ianto opened his trousers so Jack could have more access. Jack whispered in Ianto ear.

'I'm going to come soon Ianto.'

'Do it Jack, come. I'm right behind you.'

A few more minutes and Jack came over Ianto hand, he pulled his shirt out the way just in time. He yanked Ianto's shirt out a few moments later as Ianto came too. They sat there grinning like naughty school boys for a while. Ianto produced a hankie and they cleaned themselves up as bes they could.

Ianto glanced over at the other couple, the girl was glancing back towards them, giggling. Shit, they'd been caught. Then he smiled to himself, it was rather amusing really, and they had been doing much the same thing. Jack noticed the flush to his cheeks.

'We got sprung.' He whispered. 'By them.'

Jack laughed and kissed him. 'You started it.'

'I beg to differ.' Ianto replied indignantly. 'You started it, I was asleep.'

'If you say so.'

Ianto snuggled up against him. 'We should try and get some sleep. We'll be in London in a few hours.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

They reached London just over three hours later, woken by the booming voice telling them that they were there and that the train was now terminating and to make sure they took all their personal belongings. Yawning and stretching they reached for their coats and overnight bags and left the train and the station.

'Underground?' Ianto suggested.

'Taxi.' Jack replied. 'It's one thirty in the morning, the tube is closed.'

They made their way to the taxi rank and climbed in the first one, instructing the driver to take them to the London Hilton on Park Lane. There was hardly any traffic about, a complete contrast to the usual hustle and bustle of the daytime in London.

Ianto gazed around the impressive foyer as Jack went to check them in. He caught up with him just as the clerk handed him their key cards. Jack led him to the lift.

'You're gonna love our room.' He smiled at Ianto and pressed the button to their floor.

Ianto read the sign on the door as Jack opened it "Mayfair Suite", he gasped and followed Jack in. He went to the balcony, where in the darkness he could only see lights twinkling. Jack informed him that in the day he would have a view of Mayfair and told him to check out the rest of the suite.

The room had a separate lounge and the bedroom a huge kingsize bed that looked so inviting at what was now nearly two thirty am. Ianto wandered into the bathroom, a huge bathtub stood to one side of the room and a large shower cubicle on the other, that also served as a sauna.

Ianto went back out to Jack, who was getting undressed in the bedroom. He put his arms around him.

'Jack it's wonderful.' He pulled him close, kissing his softly on the lips.

Ianto closed his eyes and lent against him.

'Bed Ianto, you're falling asleep on your feet.' He half supported Ianto as he helped him undress down to his briefs.

Ianto slipped under the duvet, sighing something about not actually being that tired and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. Jack climbed in and curled up against Ianto's sleeping form. This was going to be a good break, he could feel it somewhere inside.

They slept solidly. Jack woke first and looked at his watch, it was nearly 10am. He hadn't slept that well in years. He slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom, starting the shower. While the water warmed he did what else needed doing in there before stripping off his briefs and standing under the powerful jet of water.

His eyes closed as he shampooed his hair he heard the glass door of the cubicle open and arms go around him. He rinsed his hair quickly and opened his eyes to find Ianto smiling at him. He pulled him into a kiss, Ianto tasted of minty toothpaste. Jack pushed his tongue deep into his mouth, trying to find Ianto's own unique taste.

Ianto moved his hands down, both grasping Jack's arse, squeezing and stroking it. Breaking the kiss Jack reached for the shower gel, rubbing it over himself and Ianto. Ianto's arms came round and rubbed the bubbles over Jack's chest, mirroring what Jack was doing to him.

Their hands gradually moving more and more over each other's bodies till every inch of flesh was squeaky clean. Jack slid down Ianto's body to his knees, glancing up at Ianto briefly before taking his cock into his mouth. He slowly slid down it's length till it could go no further.

Ianto braced himself against the tiles as Jack sucked and licked his cock, as hand playing with his balls. His legs felt weak and he fought to stay upright on the slippery surface. Jack held Ianto's hips with one hand as he thrust into Jack's mouth, coming deep into his throat. Jack swallowed and stood back up to kiss him.

He turned Ianto to face the tiles, his hand going between Ianto's buttock's, teasing his entrance. Ianto pushed back onto his fingers. He had no lube to hand. He thought for a few seconds before picking up the bottle of hair conditioner and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. Hell, better than nothing he thought.

He pushed a finger into Ianto, then added another. Jack pushed onto them, wanting them deep inside him. Jack moved them back and forth, brushing his prostate. Ianto groaned, he was getting hard again. Jack removed his fingers and placed his cock at the entrance, pushing in slowly.

Ianto reached back with one arm, putting his hand on Jack's hip as he twisted his head round for an awkward kiss.

'Fuck me Jack, harder, please.'

Jack slammed into him hard and fast, Into had to put his hand back against the tiles to steady himself. One of Jack's hands reached around and grasped his cock, pumping him hard as he thrusted. Ianto felt himself nearing orgasm again and came over the tiled wall. His muscles contracted around Jack's cock, that finished him off as he came deep inside Ianto.

Ianto turned round and pulled Jack to him, they stood for a while kissing under the water. They dragged themselves out eventually and got dry and dressed in jeans and t shirts.

'I need to call my mam.' Ianto said, taking out his mobile. 'Need to make sure we're not going to bump into them in the hotel.'

He dialed her number.

'Morning mam.'

'Yes, we got here in the early hours of the morning.'

'Yep, we slept well, we're gonna head out for a while, just making sure we weren't going to bump into you and da somewhere and ruin it.'

'Right, we'll stay away from the dining room. What time is the theatre?'

'Okay, we'll come back after then. Bye mam.'

He turned to jack.

They are off to the dining room for lunch, then they are going to stay in their room relaxing till they have to leave for the theatre around 7pm. I'll make reservations for dinner here for about 7.30pm and we'll sneak off out for the afternoon, yeah?'

'Sounds like a plan. I'll give Gwen a quick call before we go.'

Jack waited impatiently for Gwen to answer.

'Hey Jack.'

'Whats happening, any more rift activity?'

'Small little spikes, now and then. Nothing serious by the looks of it, can't find any sign of anything alien in our midst after them.'

'Keep an eye on them and if you find anything odd, anything, no matter small, call me.'

'Yes Jack.' She tried to suppress a giggle as she replied and then he heard a slapping noise.

'You got Rhys there?'

'Sorry Jack, yes.'

'Fine, just don't get too distracted. Bye.' He was grinning to himself as he went back to Ianto.

'What?' Ianto questioned.

'I think I interrupted something between Gwen and Rhys.' He burst out laughing. 'Shame it was only on the phone.'

Ianto shook his head. 'Come on, lets go out, do some sightseeing.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Ianto left the hotel and walked to the nearest tube station. While Jack bought them travel cards for the day Ianto studied the tube map, deciding where they should go. It was a while before Jack reappeared by his side, it was so busy.

'Jack, so, what do you want to do? We can do the sightseeing thing or the shopping thing? We don't really have time for both.'

Jack thought for a moment. 'Shopping, I'm not into museums and buildings and the like.'

'Right, Harrods it is then.' Ianto stated, marching Jack off to the right tube line.

They exited the Knightsbridge tube station to find themselves right next to the famous shop. Ianto looked like an excited kid.

'In all the time I lived in London I never came her. I just never seemed to have the time.' He dragged Jack through the door that the doorman was holding open.

They looked at the map on the wall. trying to decide where to start. In the end they decided to just go up and see what they found. The floor they were on seemed to be perfume, cosmetics and ladies accessories and the food halls. They rode the escalator up two floors, the first they passed as it was ladies wear.

They turned to the right and found themselves in the bed linen department. Ianto looked round at the wonderful choice of colours and patterns. A deep red duvet in satin caught his eye.

'Just your colour.' Jack stated, discreetly touching Ianto's hand, his thumb brushing the palm before removing it. 'Buy it, you'll look great wrapped in that.'

Ianto moved to look closer and gasped at the price. 'Bloody hell!' He exclaimed.

Jack laughed and dragged him away. 'I'll buy it for you if you want it?'

'Nope.'

They kept walking, passing more bedding and then the bathroom department before entering the pet shop.

'Puppies.' Ianto said gleefully and rushed into see them. They were cute little Springer Spaniel pups, play fighting with each other.

'I never knew you were a dog person Ianto?'

'Oh I love then, but I could never have one, I'm out too much and a flat is no place for a dog, they need space.'

The woman assistant asked if he'd like to stroke one. 'Oh yes. Thankyou.'

She carefully lifted one of the puppies out and held it in her arms, Ianto stroked it's silken head and ears for a good ten minutes. Jack had to practically drag him away in the end.

They explored some more, finding fridge freezers with built in TV's and at one point a huge TV that cost nearly £30,000. Ianto was astonished.

'Why would anyone pay so much for a TV?'

'If you had the money, why not.' Jack shrugged. 'Come on, I'm hungry, lets go and find something to eat.'

They made their way back down to the ground floor and finally located the food hall.

'Doughnuts.' Jack said gleefully. 'Krispy Kreme, yum.'

They got a doughnut and coffee each and perched on the stools nearby to consume them. Jack was making sounds of bliss as he devoured his in four bites, Ianto reached across and used a finger to remove the smudge of cream filing from Jack's chin. He offered it to Jack to lick. Jack sucked it off his finger as Ianto became aware they were being watched and were in a very public place. He flushed pink.

'Time to go Jack.' He jumped off the stool dragging an amused Jack with him.

Ianto looked at his watch. Time had flown by, it was nearly 6pm, had they really been in Harrods all that time. They got the tube back to Park Lane. Ianto looked at his watch again, 6.30pm.

'Jack we need to stay away a little longer, till my parents leave for the theatre. It's a shame to waste this sunshine, walk in the park?'

'Sure.'

They entered through the nearest opening. This park was huge. They wandered along, at some point Jack took Ianto's hand in his. No one took any notice of them.

'It's so hot.' Ianto moaned.

Jack looked about, a few yards away was a huge chestnut tree, perfect for some shade.

'Let's go there, sit for a while.'

They sat beneath the tree on the soft green grass, leaning against it, eyes closed enjoying the shade. Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, his eyes shot open.

'Jack.' He didn't sound happy, glancing furiously around him. But no one was looking their way. He relaxed slightly. 'Behave Jack.'

'I'm not sure I know how.' Jack smiled 'And seeing your lovely arse encased in those Jeans all day, do you know what that's doing to me?'

'Probably the same effect as yours has been having on me.' Ianto laughed.

Ianto glanced about before leaning in and kissing Jack hard on the mouth, surprising Jack so much it took him a few moments to respond. They kissed deeply for a few minutes before Ianto pulled away again, pink in the face for the second time that day. He smiled at Jack.

'We have dinner reservations, we need to get back. My parents should have left by now.'

'I'm not hungry. Not for food anyway.' Jack had a wicked gleam in his eye.

'I am! Satisfy my hunger and then I might just satisfy yours.' Ianto laughed.

'Fine, come on, lets go eat.' Jack sighed. 'I must phone Gwen again also.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Once they reached the hotel they popped to their room to change their t shirts for shirts before heading for the dining room for dinner. The menu was full of delicious choices and it took them a while to settle on what they wanted to eat. Choosing wine to go with the meal proved just as hard. Apart from Jack giving Ianto smouldering looks across the table, he managed to behave himself for the whole of the main course.  
A waiter approached their table as they finished. 'Would Sir's like to see the desert menu?' As he cleared away their dinner plates.

'Please.' Jack smiled at him.

This earned Jack a smile from the till then rather haughty waiter. He went off with their plates promising to return with the menu's.

'Jack, please don't flirt with the waiter in front of me.' Ianto couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

'I was only being friendly.' Jack smiled.

'What am I going to do with you?' Ianto reached across the table and took his hand for a few moments, releasing it as the waiter came back, but not before the waiter had seen it.

'Your menu's Sir's. I'll give you a few minutes to choose.' He walked away.

Jack decided on Chocolate Gateaux and Ianto had Strawberries and cream. Jack devoured the cake hungrily before Ianto had barely started his desert. Jack leaned back and watched Ianto as he dipped a Strawberry into the whipped cream and raise it to his mouth. He slowly took the fruit into his mouth and bit down, leaving on the stalk in his fingers, swiping his tongue across his mouth to remove any wayward cream.

'Bloody hell Ianto, what are you trying to do to me?'

Ianto just grinned and repeated the performance. It was all Jack to do to stop himself lunge across the table and kiss him there and then. He was well aware of the hardness growing between his legs as he watched Ianto transfixed till he had eaten all the fruit.

The waiter appeared by their table again. 'Anything else Sir's? Coffee maybe?'

Before Ianto could say a word Jack replied that did didn't. The waiter said the meal would be added to their bill and wished them a good evening. Jack stood up, grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him out of his seat and dragged him from the restaurant and into the lift. Which fortunately was empty for as soon as the doors closed he pushed Ianto up against the side of the lift and kissed him hard, his tongue plundering Ianto's mouth, as if he wanted to devour him. They didn't stop till the lift announced their arrival at their floor.

After entering their room Jack shoved the door behind them and dragged Ianto to the bedroom, practically throwing him down on the bed. Ianto landed flat on his back, Jack landed on top of him, kissing him with passion. When the kiss eventually broke Ianto looked at him with an evil glint in his eye.

'You haven't phoned Gwen yet.' As he said it he was grinding his hips into Jack's wanting to feel Jack's hardness against his own.

'Gwen can wait.' Jack pactially growled at him before capturing his mouth for another deep kiss.

Ianto reached under jack's shirt, wanting to feel the flesh beneath, running his hands over Jack's back. Jack moaned softly into Ianto's mouth at his touch. One of Ianto's hand's slid down to his arse, massaging it hard through the fabric of his jeans.

'Oh god Ianto, i need you now.'

Jack pulled away from Ianto, kneeling between his legs, scrabbling to open Ianto's jeans, pulling them, along with his briefs down his legs, he tossed them in a heap on the floor. He leaned forwards and kissed Ianto again as he fumbled with his own jeans, pushing them down to his knees, with his briefs. He started to open the buttons on Ianto's shirt, but his fingers didn't seem to do what he wanted them to, with one tug, he ripped the shirt apart, buttons flying across the room.

Ianto was gripping Jack's arse with both hands, hips grinding against Jack's moaning with pleasure. Jack pushed a hand into the pocket of his jeans, which were still round his knees, eventually finding th small tube of lube. He smeared some on his fingers before quickly but gently pushing one into Ianto. Ianto squirmed in ecstasy as Jack added a second finger.

'Now Jack, I want to feel you inside me.'

Jack wasted no time removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. He thrust hard and fast, he was too turned on to take things slowly. His hand round Ianto's cock, pumping just as hard as fast, Ianto thrusting his hips as frantically as Jack's. He felt Jack come deep inside him, he loved that feeling, just thinking about it made his come in Jack's hand a few moments later.

Jack collapsed on top of him, ignoring the sticky mess, still buried inside Ianto.

'You are so beautiful.' He said gazing into Ianto's eyes. 'I love you so much.'

He kissed Ianto softly on the mouth and then whispered. 'Never leave me.' A tear of happiness ran down his face.

Ianto kissed the tear away. 'Never Jack. I want to be your's forever.'

Jack rolled off Ianto onto his side pulling Ianto over with him. They lay there for a while, kissing gently, lovingly. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms. Jack woke a couple of hours later wondering why it felt like someone was binding his legs before realising his Jeans and briefs were still wrapped round his knees. He smiled and used his feel to kick them off. He then pressed back against Ianto and went back to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning he left Ianto asleep and went to shower. Ianto was still out of it when he emerged clean and dressed. He kissed him softly on the forehead before heading out onto the balcony with his mobile. He'd better phone Gwen.

'Morning Jack.' She answered brightly.

'Morning Gwen.' He replied, she could hear happiness in his voice.

'How's Ianto?'

'Still sleeping. How's the rift?'

'The same. Little spikes, but no sign of anything that I can detect. But they do seem to be getting more frequent, maybe every hour or so now instead of every two or three hours like it was yesterday. No reports of anything odd happening around the city. I called Andy, he said he's not seen or heard anything either.'

'It seems a little odd. Just keep an eye on it and let me know the minute anything odd happens. We're three hours away remember.'

'Of course Jack, no problem. Have a great time at the party later and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.'

'Bye Gwen.'

Jack peeked in at Ianto, he was still out of it. It'll do him good to sleep he thought to himself. Jack found the little pile of hotel writing paper and wrote a note.

Ianto,  
Just had an errand to run, be back soon.  
Love,  
Jack xx

He placed in on the pillow next to Ianto and left the suite, closing the door quietly and headed off into London's West End.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto woke not surprised to find the bed empty next to him. Jack never needed as much sleep any anyone else. He spotted the note on the pillow beside him. Maybe Gwen had called, but then again it said he'd be back soon, so it can't have been anything serious. He got out of bed and padded into the shower.

After showering he called room service and ordered tea and toast, might as well eat something while he was waiting for Jack to return. He turned on the TV and put on the morning news. Nothing strange, that was good. He sat watching till his breakfast arrived.

*

Jack had been rushing around the West End for the best part of two hours and was starting to get frustrated. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he knew what kind of thing he wanted. He had been in so many shops he had lost count. He was now on the Northern Line on the tube, the last place he tried was a little more helpful and told him to try Camden Town, he might find what he was looking for there.

He exited the station and stood for a few moments pondering which direction to head. Everyone else that were pouring out the station were going to the right, so he assumed that was the best way to go. He headed along the busy street, not yet seeing the kind of place he needed. As he looked about him he became intrigued by the place.

The shops had the most wonderful looking items in them, from Punk to Goth and everything in between. He spotted a pair of trousers in a window that caught his eye, PVC bondage trousers, he wondered briefly if he could get Ianto to wear them, then laughed at himself before walking on.

He eventually spotted somewhere that looked like they might have what he was looking for. He looked at the items on display, finally something caught his eye. He asked the shop keeper about it, who explained what it was and what it meant. Perfect. Jack purchased two and clutching the bag headed back for the tube station.

*

Gwen was still watcing the rift monitor like a hawk. The little rift spikes had eased off again, only coming maybe once every four hours or so. Still nothing odd detected coming thorough, but she was a little more worried about them than she was telling Jack. She didn't want to panic and have him and Ianto rush home for nothing and spoil their time away.

She phoned Rhys and asked him to come back to the hub. She was feeling nervous about being alone. She didn't tell this to Rhys of course, she told him she was feeling lonely and missed him. He was happy to go back, he didn't like the thought of her being there alone.

*

Jack rushed into the hotel room calling Ianto's name, finding him watching TV in the living room of the suite. He now had two bags in his hands, the one from Camden and a larger one from Marks & Spencer's.

'Jack, it's nearly midday, where were you?' Ianto asked as he turned the TV off and stood up.

Jack dropped the bags onto the sofa and grabbed him for a kiss.

'I had to get some things.' He said smiling. 'What time to we have to be at the party?'

My mam is gonna get my da there for 5pm, so we have to get there around 4.30pm, so everyone is ready for the suprise when they arrive.'

'Great, it's only just gone midday, we have plenty of time.' He grabbed Ianto hand with one of his and the bags with the other.

'Where are we going?' Ianto laughed as Jack dragged him to the door.

'The park.' Jack exclaimed, he had a huge grin on his face. Ianto had a feeling he was up to something.

When they reached the park Jack lead him back to the big Chestnut tree they had sat beneath the day before.

'Our tree.' He laughed and indicated Ianto should sit down. He sat beside him and opened the M&S bag, pulling out all sorts of goodies to eat.

'Lunch!'

'We could have eaten this in our room.'

'We could, but this is a very special lunch and I thought we should have it here, under our tree.' Ianto had never seen him so excitable.

Jack laid out some large paper serviettes he had purchased on the grass and opening to food containers placed the food carefully on them. Jack opened a bottle of wine and poured it into two plastic cups, handing one to Ianto. The other little bag was next to it.

'What's in the bag Jack?'

'You see soon enough.'

They ate and drank sitting close together, using the large tree trunk as a back rest. Jack kept smiling at Ianto, grasping his hand and kissing it, touching him lightly on the leg and arm. Ianto was beginning to get impatient as to what Jack was up to. Finally they finished eating and jack tidied all the rubbish away into the carrier bag.

He picked up the smaller bag and shifted around slightly so he was facing Ianto and took two small boxes from the bag. Ianto raised an eyebrow at him.

'I bought myself something this morning, I wanted you to know exactly how I felt about you.' His eyes were filled with emotion. 'I bought one for you too, I hope you will wear it too.'

He opened one of the little boxes. As he did he explained what it was to Ianto, who's eyes were now wide with wonder.

'It's a Claddagh ring. It's actually of Irish origin. If you wear it on your right hand with the design facing inwards it means you are in a relationship and that someone has captured your heart.'

Ianto looked stunned, he stared at the ring in the box. It was gold with two hands clutching a heart and surmounted by a heart. He looked up at Jack, in his eyes he could see the hope in them along with the emotion.

'I love you Ianto and I want the whole world to know.'

Ianto smiled at him before forgetting where he was and leaning to give Jack a long deep kiss.

'Yes Jack. I'll wear it. I love you too.' He had tears of happiness running down his face. He never knew Jack could be so romantic, he kissed him again, for the first time ever he didn't care who saw them.

Jack slipped the ring onto Ianto's finger and went to put his on, but Ianto took it off him.

'My job.' He explained and slipped in on Jack's finger.

Jack pulled him down onto the grass, they lie like that for a while, just holding each other and kissing, every now and then admiring the rings on their fingers, smiling at each other.

Eventually they tore themselves away from the grass and headed back to the hotel, walking along hand in hand. When they got back it was nearly 4pm.

'We should get ready for the party.' Ianto murmured as he kissed Jack again. 'We can't be late, my mam would never forgive us.'

'We really should.' Jack agreed, finding it hard to pull away from Ianto's embrace. They stood kissing again lost in each other for a while. The next time they checked it was 4.15pm.

Ianto pulled awayreluctantly. 'Time to change.'

They quickly changed into something more appropriate, trousers and shirts, freshening up along the way before rushing out the door as the time struck 4.30pm, good job the party was being held in the same hotel. They found the right function room, from the looks of it they weren't the last to arrive. Ianto nodded at some relatives as the last few dwindled in. It was soon a few minutes to five.

A hush came over the room as they heard Ianto's mum say something to his dad outside the doors. Finally the doors opened and they entered, everyone erupted with words of 'Happy Birthday' and 'Congratulations.' Ianto's dad looked stunned into silence for a few moments before breaking into a smile and turning to hug his wife. He kissed her on the cheek, whispering her a thank you and moved forward to hug every one.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto couldn't remember a time when he had seen his dad smile so much. He was going round the room greeting everyone from the youngest to the oldest, the smile permanently on his face. He got to Ianto and pulled him into a huge hug, then a surprised Jack.

'Ianto, it's so long since we saw you last, over a year. You promised you'd visit more.' He said to Ianto, still smiling, although he was trying to be stern.

'Sorry da, work, time flies by so fast, as you know I couldn't make it for Mother's Day this year.' Ianto apologised.

'Not to worry son, you're here now.' He turned to Jack. 'And should I blame you for him not coming home more often?'

Jack started to give an answer but Ianto's dad butted i. 'Only kidding Jack, good to see you. Right, must go and mingle some more.'

'Look at him Jack, he's so happy. Thank you for making it possible for us to be here.' He touched Jack's fingers briefly with his.

Jack just smiled back at him. Moments later Ianto's mum appeared at their side. 'Lovely to see you son, you too Jack.'

'Great to be here Mrs Jones, sorry Carys. I'll just go and get some drinks.' Leaving her to have some time alone with her son.

'Did he suspect anything mam?' Ianto asked.

'Nope, not inkling at all.'

She clasped her son's hand. 'So, how are you?'

'Fine mam, just fine.' As he beamed into her face.

As she held his hand she realised he was wearing a ring, she didn't remember his ever wearing one.

'What's this?' She asked as she lifted his hand to see it

'It's kind of like a commitment ring, Jack gave it to me earlier. He has one too. It symbolises that we are together.' She could hear the happiness in his voice. 'I love him so much mam.'

'He's a good man Ianto, and I'm happy for you if you're sure it's him you want?'

'Never been more sure in my life.' He leaned over and kissed his mum's cheek as Jack came back, a glass of lager in one hand, water in the other.

Ianto's mum took the drinks from his hand and handed them to Ianto before hugging him close. Jack gazed over her shoulder at Ianto, who was smiling inanely. She broke the hug and smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek.

'Ianto just showed me the ring you gave him. It's beautiful Jack, you'll make a great son-in-law.' She then burst out laughing at the look on Jack's face.

Jack realised she was joking and laughed too along with Ianto.

'As I said I've not told anyone about you and Jack, it's up to you, but remember the grandkids are here and your secret might not be safe for long ... Auntie Jack.' She laughed and walked off to speak to someone who was trying to attract her attention.

'I want them to know about us Jack.'

'You sure?'

'Yep. Anyway, as mam said, once the kids realise you're here, they'll know anyway. Let's go and speak to the kids, I have a plan.'

'What?'

'You'll see.' Ianto smiled broadly at him.

The kids were playing some kind of game at the far end off the room, out the way of the dancefloor and tables and chairs. They spotted Ianto and Jack as they neared them and ran over to them.

'Uncle Ianto, Uncle Ianto they screeched scrabbling to hug him. Then they realised Jack was standing behind him. 'Auntie Jack, Auntie Jack.' They all jumped upon him too. Ianto glanced about smiling, no one had noticed over the noise of chatter and the music. Good.

'Kids, I want you to do something for me.' They were young and innocent and wouldn't guess what Ianto was up to. 'When you speak to any of your granddads friends, or relatives that don't know Jack, if they ask who he is tell them he's you're auntie Jack, okay?'

They all nodded, to them it was like a game. Ianto and Jack walked away and sat at a table for a while watching them. They went back to playing their game for a while before getting bored and splitting up, going back to their parents before wandering round the room speaking to anyone who spoke to them.

Before long the buffet was served and people settled at tables to eat. Ianto could sense people glancing discreetly in their direction, but nothing was said. He smiled to himself, his plan would soon be complete and everyone in the room would know about him and Jack for sure. He looked at Jack, who he hadn't still explained exactly what he was up to and smiled. Jack clutched his hand under the table.

The food cleared away and the tables were moved to the edge of the room as the DJ turned up the music for the evening. Ianto's mum had done a great job finding him, he had music to suit everyone's taste, from the youngest to the oldest. One of the kids dragged Ianto up onto the dancefloor to dance for something that was a hit for the moment, Jack refused and watched from his chair.

Ianto came back at the end of the track and collapsed next to Jack. 'I must be getting old.' He laughed.

Word was getting round the room, the glances were getting less subtle. It amused him that no one had actually come up to them to ask if it was true, worried that the kids were just playing a game and pretending. At last a song came on that was perfect for the rest of his plan. Slow and romantic.

There was no one on the dance floor which nearly stopped him, but he took a deep breath and pulled Jack up from his seat. He could feel himself turning pink, but he couldn't stop now. All eyes were on them as he led Jack to the middle of the dancefloor. He stopped and turned to Jack pulling him close.

Jack whispered in his ear. 'Are you sure about this?'

Ianto nodded gently, trying not to look at everyone around them, he knew his face was glowing a deepening shade of pink. 'Yep, dance with me Jack.'

Jack began to lead him round the dance floor. Ianto's nervous expression was slowly changing, he started smiling again.

'I love you Jack.' He whispered.

'I know, for you to do this must have taken so much courage. I love you too.'

Ianto glanced over Jack's shoulder and saw his parents heading for the dancefloor, then they began to dance as well. Slowly more and more people joined them and the floor was full. Ianto relaxed completely. As far as he could tell, everyone was okay with him being with Jack. Feeling very brave he placed a very brief gentle kiss on Jack's lips, then rested his head on Jack's shoulder as the track ended and another slow one started.

*

Gwen was waiting for Rhys to come back, he had gone out for food. She was watching the rift monitor, all the odd spikes had stopped, but she had an uneasy feeling. She just knew something was going on, no matter what the computers were telling her. She was just about to pop to the bathroom when the hubs intruder alarms went off.

She looked at the monitor, flicking through the CCTV, looking into each room. She was just about to change to CCTV to another view in a dark room in the depths of the hub when she spotted a small red light, then another. Soon she could see six, okay, now she was feeling worried. With good reason, just before the hub went into lockdown she saw what had come through the rift into the basement. Then the monitors went blank.

She was stuck. Her mobile rang, it was Rhys.

'Gwen, I can't get in.'

'Rhys, there's something in here, they are in the basement I have no idea what they are, but they don't look friendly. The hub has gone into lockdown, no one can get in or out. I need to get hold of Jack.'

'Can I do anything?'

'No. Oh fuck. Look I'll call you back, I have to phone Jack.

She rang Jack's mobile, it went straight to the answerphone. She swore in frustration. She called Ianto's. It rang and rang and rang for what seemed like forever before she gave up.

She called Rhys back.

'I can't fucking get hold of either of them Rhys. I don't know what to do.'

'Keep calm Gwen, there must be someone who can help. Andy?'

'No, he can't.' She shouted at him. 'I know who I can phone.' She cut him off.

She dialed another number, it was answered on the second ring.

'Oh my god, you have to help me.' She was on the verge of panic now, she could hear whatever it was down below moving about, all be it very distant at the moment.

'Gwen, Gwen is that you? Calm down, what's the matter.'

She explained about Jack and Ianto being in London and that the hub had gone into lockdown and that she couldn't contact them. She was getting more and more distressed.

'What do they look like.'

'I didn't see them for long.'

'Anything, any little detail.'

Gwen said what she had seen.

'Oh shit.' The voice at the other end of the line exclaimed 'Gwen, hide. Whatever you do don't confront them. Have you called the hotel?'

'No, I didn't think of that, I was panicing too much that they didn't answer their mobiles.'

'Right, I'll call them. You hide. On second thoughts, I'll go and personally get them, they'll need a way to get back to Cardiff fast. Bye Gwen.'

*

A young woman rushed into the London Hilton Hotel and frantically insisted she needed to speak to Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. The rather stuck up man behind the desk looked her up and down and asked her if it was really so important that she seemed to have lost her manners.

She shoved a hand in her pocket and flashed a card at him.

'Yes Ma'am, I'll go and get them now.'

He entered the function room and scanned the people, he remembered them distinctly, they didn't often get men sharing a suite. He spotted them sitting over by a wall, in conversation with a group of people he assumed to be relatives.

He coughed. 'Excuse me sir's, there is a young lady in the foyer insisting to see you. She says it's very important.'

Jack and Ianto excused themselves from the group and followed his out of the room back to the foyer.

'Martha?'

'Jack, Gwen called me. She has a problem, the spikes in the rift, they did let something through, but they cloaked themselves. The hub has gone into lockdown and she's on her own, and it seems there is at least six of them in there with her. I've told her to hide. I have a helicopter waiting for us in Hyde Park.'

'Martha, what are they?' He asked as they rushed out the hotel.

Marta stopped, realising she hadn't actually told them.

'Daleks Jack.'

'Oh Fuck.'

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

They rushed over to Hyde Park and climbed into the UNIT helicopter that was waiting for them. It took off as soon as they were all in.

'Why didn't Gwen phone us?' Jack asked Martha, he sounded confused and a little angry.

'She tried, but one phone was going straight to the answer phone and the other just rang and rang. She never thought to phone the hotel, she was in too much of a panic, so she called me.'

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket, the battery was dead. Ianto was searching his pockets for his, he came up empty handed.

'I must have left mine in our room.' He groaned.

Jack was angry at himself and Ianto, but one was no more to blame than the other.

'What did Gwen tell you exactly?'

'First she just saw some red lights in the darkness of one of the basement rooms, then just before the lights went out and the hub went into lockdown they moved into the light and she said they looked like big pepper pots with sink plungers stuck on the front.'

Ianto looked horrified. 'They were at Torchwood One, with the Cybermen. Oh My God Jack, how the fuck do we kill them?'

'It's not going to be easy. I was hoping I'd never see a Dalek again.'

I've arranged for backup, we won't be going in there alone.' Martha told them. 'I take it you can get in the hub?'

'Yep, Tosh did something to the system after the last time, so I could override it with my wristband, before she ...' He stopped.

'I heard about Toshiko and Owen, I'm so sorry.' She said sadly.

'So, we have UNIT soldiers to help?' Jack changed the subject.

'Yes, they will be there waiting for us. I also called in extra help.'

With that the helicopter landed on a building near the hub that had a helipad on the roof. They leaped put as it landed, rushing to descend the building and ran over to the hub. Jack suddenly realised what he could see out of the corner of his as as he reached the location of the invisible lift.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, wondering if he was imagining it.

'Told you I had arranged back up.' Martha said smiling. 'Yes, you're not imagining it the Doctor is here. Unlock the hub.'

As she said this the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS followed by a redheaded woman as they sprinted across to where he stood.

'Jack, good to see ya! Come on, we've got Daleks to destroy.' The Doctor shouted. 'This is Donna by the way.'

Jack nodded a distracted hello as he pressed the required button on his wristband and he could sense the hub coming back to life. He stepped onto the invisible lift pulling Ianto and the Doctor with him, telling Martha to take the other's in through the tourist office as they descended. Jack and Ianto had their guns out ready, the Doctor telling them how useless they would be.

The lift stopped. No sign of Gwen, no sign of the Daleks, but they could hear noises from below. Martha and the other appeared through the cog door.

'Sounds like they are still on the lower levels. We should find Gwen.'

Jack asked Martha for her mobile and called Gwen's. She answered on the first ring.

'Jack, where are you?'

'In the hub, where are you hiding, are you okay?'

'In the autopsy bay, I'm fine. I'll come to you.' She cut the phone off.

'Any idea's doctor?' Jack asked him 'We have nothing here that will take out Daleks.'

'Find out where they are, the CCTV is working again now.'

They all stared at the monitors as Jack flicked through the various camera images. They were two levels below, they had been hindered by the lockdown, but now all the doors were open again and they were making faster progress.

'Can you seal the doors without causing another lockdown.' The Doctor asked.

'Yes, I think so. Jack pressed a button on his wriststrap and a few moments later the doors in the lower levels locked.

'That should slow them down again for a while. Martha, does UNIT have any weapons that can stop them?' The Doctor asked.

'Nothing we could get here, too large to transport. There has to be something we can do.'

'Jack, you and Martha come with me.' The Doctor ordered. 'The rest of you, keep as eye on the monitors.'

They walked off to Jack's office together. The UNIT soldiers positioned themselves in front of the computers watching the Daleks. Ianto was looking worried. He wanted to be up in Jack's office, he needed to know what was happening.

He also wanted to be well away from the Daleks. He needed a distraction, it was bringing back very unwanted memories that for now he didn't want in his head.

'Coffee?' He asked loudly.

There was a resounding 'yes.' From all the soldiers. Ianto moved towards the coffee machine. Donna who had been standing around in the background, silent for once in her life followed him.

'So, I'm Donna and you are?'

'Ianto. You're with the Doctor?'

'I travel with him, yes. We're not a couple!'

'Oh right. Been travelling with him long?'

'No, not really, but I love it. So, who's Jack, now he is gorgeous?'

'Head of Torchwood Three, where you are now, my boss and my, lover,my boyfriend.' Ianto didn't mean to sound so possessive at the end of that statement, but he couldn't help it.

'Ah, why are all the gorgeous ones gay?, you're rather cute yourself you know!'

'He's not gay, 'nor am I, but that's no ones business but ours. Now, how do you like your coffee?' He changed the subject.

Donna let out a small 'humph' and replied 'White, one sugar.'

He gave Donna hers and carried the rest in mugs along with sugar and a jug of milk back to the soldiers to help themselves to. He took one for Gwen as well, he could hear her asking the soldiers where Jack was and them telling her he wasn't to be disturbed. Ianto told her he was with Martha and the Doctor. She looked like she was annoyed at being left out, but took her coffee and stomped off to her work station.

Looking at the monitors he could see the Daleks had nearly cut though their first door in their way. He made his way back to the coffee machine and made coffee for Jack and Martha. He read somewhere in the Torchwood One archives that the Doctor drank tea, so he made a cup for him too. He now had an excuse to go to Jack's office.

He knocked on the door and entered before waiting for an answer and handed the drinks out.

'The Daleks are nearly through the first door. Any idea's yet?'

Jack shook his head. 'Nope.'

Ianto looked him in the eye's, Jack could see the fear behind them. He stood up.

'Excuse me for a moment.' He told the Doctor and Martha and he indicated Ianto to follow him out of the room. He led him down into the hothouse.

'You okay Ianto.' He asked, taking his hand in his.

'No, not really, I keep thinking about the battle at Torchwood Tower. I'm scared Jack.'

'Well, come up with something before they get to us, I promise.' Jack pulled him close and kissed him softly. 'I have to go back.'

Ianto signed. 'Fine.'

'Ianto.' Jack said sternly. 'I won't let anything happen to you. He kissed him again, a little more deeply before hugging him close then he rushed off. Ianto stayed where he was for a few moments, but curiosity got the better of him, he needed to be where to he could see the monitors. He went back down to join the others.

'Ianto, what the fuck are they exactly?' Gwen sounded as worried as he felt.

'Daleks. One of the nastiest things in the universe. They have no feelings, the just exterminate anything that's not a Dalek.' Gwen could hear how scared he was in his voice. 'They along with the Cybermen caused the fall of Torchwood One. I was there.'

Gwen reached out and pulled him into a hug, it was as much for her as him, she terrified and needed to be close to someone. Ianto pulled away suddenly.

'I've just had an idea. Don't know if it will work, but that's more than those three have.' He rushed off and dashed to Jack's office.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen stared open mouthed as she watched Ianto run up to Jack's office, taking them two steps at a time.

'Oy, where's he going?' Donna yelled at her.

'Said he had an idea and ran off.' Gwen responded, not taking her eye's off Ianto as he barged into Jack's office without stopping. 'I wish I was in that fucking office.'

*

All three of them looked up as Ianto crashed through the door, he stopped to catch is breath.

'Ianto?' Jack looked at him worriedly. 'What is it, are they getting closer.'

'No.' Ianto gasped. 'Idea.'

The Doctor stood up and went over to him. 'Calm down, regulate your breathing.'

Ianto made himself breath more slowly and deeply, he felt his chest beginning to relax.

'Ianto, you feeling okay now?' Martha asked concerned.

'Yep. Thank you.'

'Ianto, what's your idea?' The Doctor asked, looking straight at him.

'Daleks, they work by some kind of electricity yes?'

'Yes.' The Doctor answered.

'Can they be short circuited or overloaded by a power surge?'

'That would work, but there are too many of them for us to be able to get close enough to them to do anything.' Jack interjected. 'But I like your thinking. Doctor?'

'We need to definitely be thinking along those lines. Excellent idea Ianto. We need to do something while they are trapped down below.'

Jack pulled out the chair next to him and indicated he should sit down. Ianto sank down into it gratefully, maybe now he could be useful.

*

'He's not come back. I'm going up there.' Donna stormed.

Gwen held her back. 'As much as I'd love to do the same we'll only end up pissing them off. Give them a little longer.'

Donna stropped off and sat on the sofa. Gwen moved back to her workstation, watching the Daleks, now at least half way through the second door. Gwen was never more glad that those doors were so thick.

*

'Right, should go down and see if the soldiers have any thoughts.' Martha said, getting to her feet. 'Back soon.'

'I'll come with you.' The Doctor sensed Jack wanted a moment alone with his employee. He followed Martha out the door, closing it behind him.

'I know how you feel about Daleks Ianto.' Jack said, taking Ianto's hand in his. 'I'm not fond of them myself, a bad experience that resulted in me not being able to die.'

'What happened?'

Jack shook his head. 'Not now, I'll tell you when we get out of this alive.'

Ianto felt some hope that Jack had said 'When' and not 'If', he was trying to to think of what would happen if those Daleks got up into the main hub. They couldn't let them get out into Cardiff, no matter what happened.

Jack raised Ianto's hand to his lips as kissed the palm as he twiddled the ring on his finger. 'We will defeat them Ianto.'

He leaned forward and kissed Ianto firmly on the lips. Ianto hesitated briefly before responding, losing himself and his thoughts in it. He never realised someone had entered the room till he heard a small cough, he looked at to see Martha looking at them, amused look on her face, eyebrows raised.

'There's a time and a place you know.' She joked.

'Yup, and this was it.' Jack responded un-phased as Ianto blushed pink.

'I mentioned your idea to the soldiers Ianto, they agreed it's a good one. We just need to work out how we can do it.' Martha had lost the smile and was serious again.

The Doctor walked back in at this moment, with Donna and Gwen.

'These two insisted they should be in on this, who am I to argue!' The Doctor had obviously been verbally pushed into submission by the two of them.

'Ianto, I could really do with some more coffee.' Jack looked at him pleadingly, knowing he wouldn't want to leave the room.

'Fine.' He did his best not to sound as pissed off as he felt, as he stood and went to make drinks for everyone again.

As he left the room Donna leaned over to Gwen and whispered in her ear. 'Oh mate, he and Jack are so cute, shame. Well not for them obviously, but for the female population.' She finished with a sigh.

'They're not gay you know, just ...' Gwen shrugged '... in love.'

'Really? Love?'

'Yes, I believe so,'

'Ahem.' Jack said very loudly.

Gwen and Donna both sat up straight, faces a picture of innocence.

'So.' Said Jack. 'We need ideas.' He filled them in on what Ianto had come up with.

Ianto came back with the drinks and handed them out. 'The soldiers say the Daleks have just got through the second door. Only one more and they will be able to get up another level.'

He took his place at the table and listened to the ideas being bounced around the table. There was something in the back of his mind, he knew there was something he knew about one of the rooms the Daleks would have to go through that might just work, but there was something niggling him, how to get them in there with it completely sealed.

'Jack, the next level up from where they are, one of the rooms has a main water pipe going through it. When the doors are sealed it makes the room water tight, if we had some way of getting them in it without them damaging the doors we could flood it.' Ianto looked across the table, unsure of himself.

'Yes, yes.' The Doctor shouted. 'You're brilliant. Jack, can the doors be opened separately?'

'Yep. But how would we get the pipe to burst?'

'No idea! But I'm sure I'll come up with something, I'm brilliant too.' The Doctor shouted, getting excited.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

'They have one door to finish before they can get to the next level I believe, then how many till they reach the room you mentioned Ianto.' The Doctor questioned him.

'Only one. We need to think of something fast, we need to have that next door open for them when they get through, so we can seal it behind them.' Ianto responded.

'Martha, find out how far the Daleks have got with the last door on that level.' The Doctor told her. 'Jack, any idea's how we can get that pipe to burst?'

'I could go down there and shoot it.' He suggested.

Ianto was horrified at this suggestion. 'No Jack, you'd be trapped too. Yes, I know you can't die, but you still can't do it.' A determined look on his face. 'It would take a long time to sort out the pipe and empty the room, you'd keep dying.'

Jack could see the emotion in his eyes behind his seemingly composed face.

'Right, okay, we'll keep that as a last resort then.'

'What about an explosion?' Donna interjected.

'Great idea.' Shouted the Doctor. 'But how?'

'Remote detonator.' Gwen shouted. 'Someone go down and attach it to the pipe, then we can detonate it when they are in the room.'

'Brilliant.' The Doctor shouted again. 'Jack, your team are brilliant, you know that?'

'Yep.' Jack smiled, yes he did.

'Ianto, we have some yes?' Jack asked him, but it was more of a statement than a question really. 'Go and get one, no two, just to be on the safe side.'

Ianto rushed off without a word.

Martha was back from talking to the soldiers, the Daleks were about half way through the door, they estimated this would give them less than 20 minutes to attach the explosives to the pipe.

'So, who's going down to do it?' Gwen asked, knowing the answer already.

'Me.' Jack replied. 'No arguments.'

Ianto returned with the explosives and detonator and handed them to Jack.

'You have around twelve or thirteen minutes left Jack, go.' The Doctor told him.

Jack rushed off into the depths of the hub. Ianto wanted to follow him, but resisted the urge, he would only distract him. He followed his progress on the monitors as he watched Jack open doors with his wrist strap as he went. Finally he got to the correct room'

Ianto's voice came over his comm. 'You've only got about eight minutes Jack.'

'Plenty of time.' Jack said as if he believed it himself.

The explosive devices were magnetic and easily attached to the old metal pipes, he breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't gotten around to updating the plumbing. Checking they were switched and that the remote detonator was working he opened the door the Daleks needed to come through and made his way back out of the room through the other door closing it behind him.

'Just in time Jack, they've just broken through the other door and are on their way up to that floor. They should be entering that room any minute.' Ianto told him.

Jack ran back into the main hub moments later, skidding to a halt in front of the monitors. He watched as they ascended the stairs. He felt a presence close behind him, he didn't need to look to know it was Ianto. he felt a hand brush his briefly before he moved away slightly again.

The Doctor was watching the Daleks closely, they weren't easily fooled. If they realised the door being open was a trap before they could close it all would be lost. Jack held the detonator in his hand, his finger poised over the button.

'Give it to me Jack.' Ianto insisted. 'You need to be able to shut the door as soon as they are in the room, you can't do that if you are holding that too.'

Jack never thought of that, he handed it straight over to him. The Daleks entered the room, no sign they realised it was a trap. As soon as the last one entered Jack pressed the button on his wrist strap and the door sealed behind them.

'Now?' Ianto asked.

'Now!' Everyone in the room shouted at the same time.

There was an almighty explosion in the room, they couldn't see anything on the monitors, they would just have to wait till the smoke and dust cleared. Jack stepped back slightly, next to Ianto and took his hand in his.

'You are brilliant you know.' He whispered in Ianto's ear. 'In more ways than one.'

Everyone was focused on the monitors in front of them and didn't see Jack kiss his softly on the cheek. he squeezed Ianto's hand briefly before letting go and moving back to the monitors. The picture was clearing, they had to peer closely as the room was filling up fast with water and clouding the picture.

'Are they dead then?' Donna shrieked.

The Doctor moved his face till his nose was practically on the screen, glasses perched on his nose. From what he could see, the Daleks were half floating in the water, no lights could be see.

'Jack, can you scan for alien life signs?'

'Ianto?' Jack said. Ianto was already at a computer punching the keys.

'No life signs.'

'But they we're shielding themselves when they arrived, how can we be sure.' Gwen asked.

'100 % sure' Said the Doctor. '99, well, maybe 98% sure .... well keep an eye on them for an hour or so just to make sure before we can start to empty the water. Can you switch of the water mains supply?'

'Yup.' Ianto said and pressed some more computer keys. 'Done.'

Martha told the soldiers to watch the monitors for any sign they might still be alive. She could see the looks Jack and Ianto were giving each other.

'Okay, we have an hour to kill, lets go and get some fresh air and coffee. No point us all sitting here staring at the monitors.' She looked at Jack. 'I imagine you'll be staying here anyway.' She tried to convey in her look that she was planning on trying to give him and Ianto a little while alone.

'Well ...' He started, but Ianto elbowed him in the side, he had got Martha's meaning. 'Yep. And I need Ianto to stay here too.' The penny had dropped finally.

Martha smiled and led the Doctor, Gwen, Donna and some of the soldiers out the hub, only leaving two soldiers watching the monitors.

'What was all that about?' The Doctor asked as they left.

'Ianto and Jack need some alone time.' She smiled at him.

'Really? Oh I see, right.'

Martha laughed at him, then hugged him tight.

'You know, for someone so old you really can be so naive sometimes.'

*

Jack took Ianto's hand again and walked him up to his office. He closed the door and moved them out of the view of the soldiers. Pulling Ianto into his arms he kissed him deeply. Ianto's arms went round him, kissing him back, their kiss full of relief and passion. Ianto broke the kiss and looked into Jack's eyes.

'I was terrified Jack, scared of the Daleks, scared I was going to lose you.'

Jack brushed a hand through Ianto's hair, then down to stroke the side of his face. 'You'll never lose me, I promise.'

Ianto leaned his head against Jack's chest, he burst out crying, all the tension of the day finally getting to him. Jack held him tight as he let it out.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto calmed down enough to stop crying and lifted his head up from Jack's chest. 'Sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry for.' Jack said she he wiped the last few tears from Ianto's face.

Jack led Ianto over to his desk, he sat in his chair and pulled Ianto into his lap. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled his close, kissing Jack tenderly. Jack deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing Ianto's lips, seeking permission to enter his mouth, Ianto opened his lips with a sigh of passion.

They just sat there kissing for a long time, oblivious to anything else, losing all sense of time.

'I suppose we should be happy they are full dressed.' Gwen's voice cut into their bliss.

They pulled apart to find Gwen, Donna, Martha and the Doctor standing in the room. Jack held Ianto tight as he tried to remove himself from his lap as he blushed deep pink.

Donna eye's wide gasped. 'What do you mean, 'Happy they are fully dressed?' You mean ... on my god!' Causing the others to laugh.

'Something you want to tell me Jack?' The Doctor asked innocently. 'Do I hear wedding bells?'

Jack laughed. 'No, Ianto is my boyfriend, and I love him, but no wedding bells, not yet anyway.' He smiled and raised an eyebrow at Ianto.

Jack had let his guard down and Ianto managed to free himself from Jack's lap. He walked off muttering something about needing coffee. Martha followed him.

'Ianto, slow down, wait.' She eventually caught him up.

'Coffee?'

He lifted a cup to to the machine, Martha grabbed his hand. 'Thats a Claddagh ring, Jack gave it to you?'

'Yep, he has one too. He bought them to show how committed he is to me.' He smiled. 'Worn on this hand means someone has captured my heart.'

'I'm so happy for you.' She pulled him into a big hug, kissing him on the cheek. 'You do know that that worn on the other hand it becomes an engagement ring?'

'Nope.'

'I'll be keeping an eye on it.' She laughed. 'Watching to see if it jumps hands. Come on, make the coffee's and I'll help you take them through.'

*

'Looks like the Daleks are dead, there's been no sign of life in the last hour or so soldiers have said.' Jack told the Doctor.

'How will you drain the room and fix the pipe?' The Doctor wondered out loud.

'Hoping UNIT can take care of that, it's not like we can get a plumber in!' Jack exclaimed laughing.

Ianto and Martha reappeared carrying coffee and a cup of tea for the Doctor. Gwen and Donna took theirs and disappeared down from Jack's office and settled on the sofa. Myfanwy screeched and swooped down low.

'What the hell is that.' Donna yelled.

'Our pet Pterodactyl. Myfanwy.' Gwen told her.

'Bloody hell. where did that come from?'

'Through the rift, Ianto found it and got Jack to help him catch it and landed himself a job here in the process.'

'So Jack didn't just hire him 'cos he fancied him then?'

'Might have had a little to do with it.' Gwen laughed.

'Are they always snogging in the office?'

'I've only caught them a couple of times and once in the hothouse half naked.'

'Blimey!'

*

'Martha, will UNIT be able to sort out my flooded room?' Jack inquired.

'Yes, I'll send some people who can do that for you, we'll take the Daleks away too.'

'Thanks.'

Martha leaned across Jack's desk and lifted his hand up, indicating the Claddagh ring. 'I spotted Ianto's, he told me you gave it to him and why.'

The Doctor put his glasses on and looked at it closely. 'What's a Claddagh ring?'

Martha explained. 'I also told him what it meant to wear it on the other hand.' She told Jack with a mischievous smile.

Jack glanced at Ianto, who was looking him straight in the eye, fiddling with the ring.

'So, you've changed your ways and stopped flirting with anything that moves then?' The Doctor asked Jack.

Ianto burst out laughing. 'That'll be the day. But I know he loves me and he'd never take it any further.'

The Doctor looked out of Jack's office down to where Gwen and Donna were sitting, they were giggling like school girls.

'Those two look as thick as thieves, time for Donna and I to go I think.'

He walked down to where they were with Jack, Ianto and Martha. Donna and Gwen looked up and burst out laughing again.

'What's so funny?' The Doctor enquired.

'Nothing, private joke.' Donna said, doing her best to keep a straight face.

'Time to go.' He turned to Jack. 'I hope the next time I see you there's not some big catastrophe going on!'

'Now that would make a change.' Jack grinned and pulled him into a hug.

Once Jack finally released him Martha flung her arms around him, hugging him close. 'Bye Doctor.'

Finally, after everyone hugging everyone the Doctor and Donna got onto the invisible lift and left, going back to the TARDIS. Martha said her goodbye's and left with the UNIT soldiers, promising to send someone soon to sort out the flooded room.

Gwen, Jack and Ianto stood looking at each other till Gwen made a moved and pulled the other two into a three way hug.

'The next time you want to swan off together and leave me here alone, remind me to say no!' Gwen said.

'Go home to Rhys Gwen, he must be worried sick.'

Gwen's hand flew to her mouth, 'Oh my god, i never called him back, he must be going spare.' With that she grabbed her bag and called his mobile.

'Rhys, yes I'm okay, yes I know, I'm sorry but it was rather manic here. No no, I'm not hurt. You're still outside? I'm coming out now.' She put the phone away. 'I think I have a lot of explaining to do.' She sighed as she left.

'I think it's time I congratulated you on being brilliant, as the Doctor put it.' Jack said as he pulled Ianto close, kissing him.

'Brilliant eh? I can live with that.' He went to kiss Jack back, then stopped. 'Oh shit, may parents, we ran out of my da's birthday party without even saying goodbye, what am I going to tell them, tourist offices don't have emergencies!'

'And we left all our belongings in the room. That I can sort easily, I'll get them to send it on. Torchwood does have some perks.' Jack Grinned. 'Time to come a little clean with your parents I think.'

'I can't tell them what I do, first they'd probably never believe me and second if they did it would scare them stupid.'

'Just tell them you work for a government organisation and you signed the official act. That the tourist office is just a cover, but you can't tell them anymore.'

'You really think they will believe that?'

Jack shrugged. 'Worth a try.' He handed Ianto the phone.

*

The phone rang in the Jones' hotel room, Mrs Jones answered. 'Hello.'

'Ianto, where the hell did you and Jack rush off to, not even a goodbye to your da and I.'

'What do you mean something urgent came up at work? What's on earth could be that urgent in a tourist office?'

'The government? Are you lying to me Ianto?'

'Okay, calm down, I believe you. Jack is your boss though, that bit was true?'

'Ianto, stop apologising. It's fine, but I expect to see you soon.'

'Bye love.'

She sighed and replaced the handset, trying to take in the information Ianto had just told her. Better tell his da now, she thought.

*

Jack took the phone's handset off of Ianto. 'That seemed to go okay.'

'I think she swallowed it.'

'I'm sure she did, now where were we?' Jack covered Ianto's mouth with his own pulling him close. 'Oh yes, you need a prize for your quick thinking and brilliance.'

He led Ianto down into his room below his office. He slowly unbuttoned Ianto's shirt as he kissed him deeply, pushing it off his shoulders and pulled it off his arms, finally flinging it across the room. He moved his mouth to kiss Ianto's neck and collarbone, sucking in the tender skin, making Ianto groan with pleasure as it brushed against his teeth.

He kissed the blossoming love bite and then trailed featherlight kisses down to his chest, planting a kiss on each nipple before licking and licking each one in turn. Ianto clutched at Jack's head, his fingers buried in Jack's hair, moaning softly with pleasure. Jack unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles with his briefs.

He manoeuvred Ianto back slightly to sit him on the edge of the bed, then pulled his shoes and socks off before removing his trousers and briefs completely. Ianto shuffled up the bed and lay back on his elbows watching Jack as his stripped off his own clothes. Jack climbed on the narrow bed to lie on top of him, kissing him fiercely.

Ianto's hands went round him and he ran his hands up and down Jack's back, first gently, but gradually harder as his passion mounted. He could feel Jack's cock hard against his own. He thrust his hips up to Jack's needing some friction, Jack thrust back.

'What do you want Ianto, tell me?'

'I want you deep inside me Jack. Fill me completely.'

Jack kissed him again as he fumbled blindly for the small tube that was always nearby. Squeezing some lube on his fingers he traced a line from the base of Ianto's cock backwards till he reached the tight hole he was feeling for. He inserted a finger, making Ianto squirm in pleasure, them added another.

'Now Jack.' He pleaded.

Jack removed his fingers and spread Ianto's legs wide, kneeling between them Ianto felt Jack's cock replacing the void his fingers had left. Jack pushed into him slowly, Ianto moaned with pleasure. Jack moved slowly in and out, nearly coming out completely before moving slowly back in a deep as possible.

His hand teased the tip of Ianto's leaking cock before he wrapped it around it, and pumped it slowly to match his thrusts. Ianto pulled his head down, kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue into Jack's mouth.

'Faster Jack, harder, I want to come, I want you to come inside me.'

Jack teased him for a few thrusts more before thrusting into him hard, his fist working faster on Ianto's cock. Jack could feel Ianto's arse contracting round his cock, moments later Ianto came hard in his hand with a loud groan of relief as Jack came inside him. Jack collapsed onto him, kissing him tenderly.

'I should be brilliant more often.' Ianto smiled, wrapping his arms round Jack and closing his eyes.

The End.

'Verse continued in 'One Week In Cardiff' **  
**


End file.
